


Who Saves the Savior?

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brave Mickey, Canon-Typical Violence, EMT Ian, Flirting, Hurt Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: So pretty please can I have an angsty prompt of EMT ian meeting mickey and patching him up after things got ugly at the milkovich home. Something like ian and his team got called in after mickey outted himself to his dad( in order to distract terry from hurting mandy and to protect her from terry ) . Ian is just in awe of how brave and strong he is and its and end in fluff and hey lil smut never hurt. After watching that deleted scene and todays shameless ep , I need protective Mickey & emt ian





	

 

“ _We’ve got a 415, family disturbance in progress at 7809 South Lowe Avenue."_  


  
_“_ Ian, that’s us! Let’s go!” Sue, Ian’s partner, announces. It’s been a slow night so they’re both itching to get some action. 

 

Ian nods and presses the gas and wishing the call wasn't a family disturbance. Family disturbance’s are hard. Not only are they usually really bad situations, but also they hit to close to home for Ian. While Frank wasn’t usually physically violent with his kids, when he was, Ian was the victim. 

 

As they drive up next to the house, Ian can already hear the screams. They jump out of the rig to see that they beat the cops here.

 

“What the fuck?” Sue says. “Why were we called if we don’t know if anyone’s hurt yet?” She asks Ian.

 

Blue lights shine across their faces and the sound of sirens flood their ears as four cop cars race onto the scene. Sue and Ian run over to see what the deal is. 

 

“Get your stuff ready.” A cop yells to them. 

 

“What? Why?” Sue asks. “You haven’t been inside yet. We don’t know if anyone’s hurt."

 

Another cop scoffs. “It’s Terry Milkovich. We’ll be lucky if only one person’s hurt.” The man says, as he pulls out his gun and stalks toward the front door. 

 

Ian and Sue look at each other before following behind the police. The first cop kicks the door open and Ian gasps at the scene. 

 

There’s a teenage girl huddled in the corner, hugging a younger girl about twelve or thirteen. In the middle of the room is a large, older man leering over a guy that looks like he’s about one more punch away from death. The older man is screaming at the guy on the floor, hurling insults and unintelligible slurs, seeming undeterred by the presence of police. 

 

Even though he looks beat to hell, the guy pushes himself off of the floor. He moves to stand in front of the two girls, shielding them with his broken body. The older man goes to take another swing and the police seem to break out of their trance. 

 

It takes three cops to subdue the old man, he’s clearly high on some mixture of drugs. He yells the whole time, switching between spitting at the cops and spitting at his “ungrateful bastard children”. 

 

The younger girl starts to sob as the old man is dragged out. As soon as his body clears the door way, the young man collapses.

 

Ian rushes over, waving at Sue for help.

 

“Sir. Sir. Can you look at me? Can you open your eyes?"

 

The guy blinks slowly, as though it’s taking all of his remaining strength. “Sue, get the stretcher.” Ian commands.

 

Sue runs out as Ian continues to try and keep this guy awake. “I need you to try and stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that?"

 

The man nods minutely, but enough to prove that he can still process his surrounds. Ian glances up at the girls, sniffling and shivering, still grasping each other tightly. 

 

“Are you two, okay?” Ian asks. The older girl nods. She looks about Ian’s age.

 

“We’re okay. Mickey stopped him before he could get to us.” She says.

 

“Mickey? That’s his name?” Ian asks. The girl nods. 

 

“Okay, Mickey." Ian says, turning his attention back to the man on the ground. "I’m Ian. I need you to stay with me, okay? We’re gonna get you help.” Ian assures. 

 

Sue rushes in with the stretcher, laying it down at Mickey’s side so she and Ian can slide him onto it. 

 

“One, Two, Three.” Ian counts as they slip the stretcher under Mickey’s body. They lift him up and carry him to the rig. Right as Ian moves to the shut the doors, he feels a soft touch on the shoulder. 

 

The older girl is standing there, looking at him with pleading eyes and a tear stained face. 

 

“Can I please come with you? I need to make sure he’s okay.” She begs. 

 

Ian opens the truck’s door and waves her on before hopping in behind her. 

 

As they settle in the rig, Sue pulls out, heading toward the nearest hospital. 

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Ian asks, as he puts an oxygen mask over Mickey’s face. 

 

"My dad was drunk and high and angry. Me and my little sister Molly were in the living room and he came stomping in, yelling about us being a burden, always in his way. He stumbled over like he was going to hurt us, but Mickey ran in before he could. It all happened so fast after that.” The girl explains.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Ian says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He can see her trying to steel herself, hide her emotions and it reminds Ian of Fiona. 

 

Ian is startled by a firm grip on his wrist. He turns to see Mickey, grasping his arm with one hand and batting at the oxygen mask with the other. Ian pulls the mask up so he can speak.

 

“Mandy.” He croaks out. “Where’s Mandy?"

 

Ian starts to ask who Mandy is, but before he can, the girl beside him jolts forward.

 

“I’m right here, Mick.” She says. “I’m okay. You kept us safe."

 

He nods before falling back into his semi-conscious state. 

 

*

 

The rig slows to a stop as they approach the hospital. The doors fling open to reveal Sue, ready to help Ian carry Mickey to the ER. Two doctors meet them there with a roll away bed. 

 

“What do we got?” One of them asks as Ian and Sue transfer Mickey onto the bed.

 

“Family disturbance. He took a lot of punches to the face and torso. In and out of consciousness. He’ll probably need a MRI and a CAT scan to make sure it’s nothing more serious than a concussion and a few bruises.” Ian explains. 

 

The doctors nod and roll him away. Ian turns, ready to go home for the night and almost bumps into Mandy. 

 

Her eyes are holding back tears and looking around frantically. She looks up at Ian and in that moment, she doesn’t look any older than ten. 

 

“Is he gonna be okay? Where do I go?” She asks Ian. 

 

“You just go to th-“ Ian starts to direct her but stops himself. “Here, come with me. I’ll wait with you.” He offers, reaching a hand out.

 

Mandy takes his hand and smiles softly. “Thank you.” She whispers.

 

Ian looks toward Sue who nods at him, knowing his big heart, before she gets back in the rig. 

 

*

 

Ian sits in the waiting room with Mandy for two hours. He plays a game on his phone, occasionally glancing at Mandy who fell asleep with her head in his lap about thirty minutes ago. He let it happen because he knew she’d been through so much tonight. 

 

A nurse makes their way over to Ian and Mandy so he gently shakes her shoulder. She jumps up, frightened look on her face until she takes in her surroundings. 

 

“Milkovich family?” The nurse asks. Mandy strides over to her, nodding. 

 

“How is he?” 

 

“He’s fine. He’s got a mild concussion and two bruised ribs, but considering the situation…” The nurse trails off. 

 

Mandy looks to Ian for reassurance and he smiles. 

 

“That’s good.” he says. “He can go home tomorrow. He’ll be completely better in a few weeks.” 

 

Mandy’s eyes start to cloud with tears that she’s been holding back. She looks toward the ground, trying to hide her face, but Ian doesn’t let her. He closes the distance between them and wraps her up in a hug.

 

“You’re okay.” He whispers in her ear. “Everything’s okay."

 

She wipes her eyes on his shirt before pulling back. “Will you go with me to see him?” 

 

Ian nods. “Of course."

 

Mandy smiles as she grabs his hand, following the nurse to Mickey’s room. 

 

As they turn the corner and see Mickey sitting up in bed, Mandy lets out a breath that she’s been holding since her dad first stepped into the house. She rushes to Mickey’s side, dragging Ian behind her. 

 

“Mick. Holy shit.” She breathes. “I thought-" She cuts herself off as her tears start to betray her again.

 

Mickey reaches a hand up to cup her cheek. “Hey, none of that.” He whispers, wiping at her tears. “I’m okay. Dad’s done worse, yeah?"

 

Mandy smiles and nods, leaning down to hug Mickey gently. Ian shifts his feet back and forth, feeling as though he’s interrupting this Hallmark moment. Mickey glances in his direction, eyebrows furrowed. Mandy notices this and follows his line of sight. She grins brightly when her eyes meet Ian’s. 

 

“Oh. That’s Ian. He’s the one who saved us.” Mandy beams.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You’re already trying to fuck the EMT. I’m still on my death bed." He teases.

 

Ian chokes on air as he processes Mickey’s words. He panics further when he takes in the dreamy look Mandy is tossing his way. 

 

“No. Oh, no, Mandy. I’m sorry. I’m gay. Shit. I didn’t mean to make you think-. Fuck.” Ian rambles. Mickey smirks at his frantic rant, but Mandy face falls for a moment.

 

“Oh.” She says, eyes scrolling down to the floor. She’s quiet for a second before she shrugs. “Well, whatever. You can still be my best friend."

 

Ian laughs. “That I can do."

 

*

 

Ian sticks around and hangs out with the Milkovich siblings for a while. He’s never met people he clicked with so well before. He understands them and they seem to understand him too. 

 

Mandy gets up at around nine and says she’s going to go them some food. After she leaves, Mickey and Ian find themselves in a bit of awkward silence. Mickey speaks up first.

 

“Uh, thanks, man. I don’t even know who called the cops, but, uh, coulda been really bad if you hadn’t showed up.” Mickey says.

 

Ian nods. “Course. It’s my job.” He dismisses. 

 

“Seriously though.” Mickey looks down at his hands, avoiding Ian's gaze. “You, uh, you saved us.” 

 

“From what I hear, you’re the real savior.” Ian quips back. Mickey blushes and Ian can’t help but find it extremely adorable. 

 

“I don’t know about that.” Mickey shrugs. 

 

“Really, you’re brave.” Ian continues. “I couldn’t have stood up to my old man like that."

 

“What else can I do?” Mickey disposes. “I gotta keep Mandy and Molly safe.” 

 

Ian nods. He gets that. Family above all else is what kept him and his siblings alive.

 

The quiet moment is interrupted by Ian’s phone ringing. 

  
_“Ian, where are you? Are you okay?”_ Fiona asks.

 

“Shit.” Ian mumbles. “Sorry, Fi. I meant to text you. I’m at the hospital with someone we picked up tonight. I’m totally fine."

 

“ _Thank god.”_ Fiona breathes. “ _Don’t do that to me."_  


“I know. I know.” Ian apologizes. “I’ll be home soon."

 

Ian hangs up and looks at Mickey. He nods in his direction, sparing him one last glance before turning to head out. 

 

“Wait!” Mickey calls. Ian turns back and walks over to Mickey’s bed. Mickey grabs his hand and begins writing something.

 

“Here’s my phone number.” He says, shyly. “Let me know if you ever have a break from saving the world."

 

Ian smiles as Mickey lets go of his hand.

 

“I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
